Millenium Moon I: The Blink Of An Eye
by Bob-Monkey
Summary: Before Frontier and Tamers, before 02 and Adventures there was another group of digidestined. This is their story. Part one of the Millenium Moon Trilogy. Chapter 2: The kids start to explore the digital world.
1. In the beginning

The Blink of an Eye  
  
This explains the creation of the Digital World. The first Digimon, the first heroes...and the first evil.  
  
Here I go...  
  
At first there was nothing but a blank page on a screen. A young boy sits at his computer.  
  
"My own pet, real or not I will have one."  
  
He began to program his creation, he sat there for hours changing this and adding that till he was done. he sat back and looked at his creation. It was a light blue with two long ears of which the ends of each one had bumps like three fingers. It was very simple but a pet none the less.  
  
"Now for a name."  
  
He looked around the room and his baby sister crawled in. He new she couldn't talk but ha still said...  
  
"Pick a name Emily"  
  
She looked at him and answered.  
  
"Pa...Goo."  
  
He thought about it and changed it into a name.  
  
"Pa...goo and it's a monster, Pa goo monster, Pagu monster...Pagumon!"  
  
Emily clapped with glee.  
  
"Pagumon, my digital monster"  
  
Over next few months he added things like speech, personality and the ability to learn for it's self. He even made a little remote that he could download it onto, his "digital device" as he called it. He was real smart, as you can tell. He was proud of his work, but one day...  
  
"Hello Pagumon"  
  
"Hello" it said with it's computer voice.  
  
"Wanna go in your digital device today?"  
  
The screen began to flicker.  
  
"Digi" there was a mush of static, "vice"  
  
"Pagumon?" He rushed over.  
  
It kept repeating, "Digi...vice"  
  
"Digivice? Oh the remote, what about it."  
  
The screen went blank. He held up the remote to download his creation. The remote began to flash. There was a burst of light and he was pulled into the screen.  
  
"Help..."  
  
He was in darkness. Going on forever, to the left, right, up, down everywhere he looked...nothing.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
"Pagumon!"  
  
He turned to his blue friend.  
  
"Where did you go?"   
  
"I just appeared here, I don't know how but I've always been here."  
  
"This is your home?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
He turned and a girl with long red hair approached him.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my digital world?"  
  
"Your digital world?"  
  
"Yeah I was pulled in through my computer"  
  
"Well so was I"  
  
"Hmm I see, oh I'm Anne"  
  
"Well I'm..."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What? Someone else?"  
  
Another kid about his age appeared.  
  
"I'm Eddy"  
  
"And I'm Lucy"  
  
The girl came out of no where. Everyone jumped.  
  
"What are we doing here anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, but here comes someone else"  
  
There was a flash and a younger boy landed on his face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Welcome to the Digital World"  
  
"Where am I?" He asked  
  
"We don't know" Lucy replied  
  
"What's you're name?"  
  
"I'm Ricky"  
  
"Ricky, Lucy, Eddy and I'm Anne but who are you? With the blue blob"  
  
"Hey don't call me a blob I'm Pagumon"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
He stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Gennai"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What did you think? Tell me or I won't know. Review it now. PLEASE! 


	2. A Whole New World

The Blink of an Eye  
  
Finally I get around to chapter two of this fic, I got bored on MM:II so I thought I might as well try this.  
  
Here we go...  
  
Chapter 2: A Whole New World  
  
Gennai: So there I was minding my own business, talking to my digital pet when I get sucked into my computer! It turns out that this is where my digital monster, Pagumon lives. It's not much to look at but before I could say anything these four other kids get pulled in to my digital world. What do we do now?  
  
He stepped forward.  
  
"Me? I'm Gennai."  
  
"Gennai?" Anne said trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Yes." Gennai said back trying to look impressive but this just made Anne laugh more, "do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No no, it's a very..." she paused in thought for a moment, "nice name"  
  
Eddy saw this as a moment to change the subject.  
  
"But whats with the bl..Pagumon?"  
  
"Well I created him" Gennai answered again trying to look immpressive and again causing Anne to burst out laughing.  
  
"So you created this world?" Lucy asked trying to speak over Anne's laughter.  
  
"In a way, but it's not much is it?"  
  
"M-maybe you could add more stuff with that thing you got there." Anne said as she finally stopped and pointed at his remote.  
  
"How do I do that? Just say hello I'd like a forest please?" Saracasm was not Gennai's strong point.  
  
"Well we could...do..." Anne argued back but fell silent as trees burst up all around them. But not just trees, there were hundreds of different plants and rocks, a small stream appeared which suddenly burst into a raging river.  
  
They were all silent for a good few minutes but when they spoke it was all at once, "Wow!"  
  
They set out down a worn path in the grass. After about ten minutes they stopped for a rest, or rather Lucy stopped for a rest and caused everyone else to stop.  
  
Eddy pointed to the edge of the forest where there was still blackness, "What's with that?" he asked looking at Gennai, "It just stops."  
  
"Don't look at me, I just made this place, it doesn't mean I understand it-, unless," Don't ask me how he interupted himself. I don't think he even knows.  
  
"What?" they all said together.  
  
"If everyone was to close their eyes and concentrate on a whole world." Gennai thought out loud, "Please everyone think about turning this into a whole world."  
  
They all looked confused but they eventually did and opened them them to find...nothing.  
  
"Um, what was supposed to happen." Ricky said poking Gennai who still had his eyes closed.  
  
Pagumon, who was sitting on Gennai's head turned around looking angry, "SHUT UP KID! I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
Ricky started to sniff and his eyes began to water then, "WHAAAAAAA!" he burst into tears.  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry kid, don't cry," Pagumon apologised.  
  
Ricky suddenly stopped crying and started laughing, "Ha ha! Got you!"  
  
"WHAT! Why you little-"  
  
Gennai interupted, "Both of you be quiet and concentrate"  
  
Everyone closed their eyes and tried again, this time they tried twice as hard. When they opened their eye's now there wasn't nothing, there was everything! Mountains, dessets, rivers, seas, everything!  
  
"Does this means what we wish for comes true?" Lucy said sitting down on the newly created rock next to her.  
  
"So this world is made of digital data and our wishes." Gennai half thought to himself and half to the others.  
  
"Then I want-" Anne started but was stopped by Eddy  
  
"We can't over do it. We don't know what could happen if we do."  
  
"Don't be such a baby"  
  
"I'm not being a baby. Haven't you heard the story of the-"  
  
"I don't care, I want..." Anne looked at the others who were almost glaring at her, "Okay, fine I'll stop"  
  
"HEY OVER HERE"  
  
The five ran to the sound of Pagumon's voice.  
  
"If you can change this world, could you add some more digital monsters."  
  
"Digital monsters? Is that what you are? That could be a mouthful to keep saying. Why not just Digimon? It would be easier."  
  
"Digimon then, create more of them. A lot at once would be easier than one by one. A Nursery, where digimon are born and a village for them to grow up for a while. Okay, I wish for that. Is it okay?"  
  
The others nodded. No sooner had they, when they appeared in a brightly coloured town with a field covered with eggs. In front of all of them was an egg apart from Gennai who had Pagumon.  
  
"Are these eggs our digimon?" Anne asked excitedly.  
  
"Must be." Eddy replied examining his egg  
  
The four picked up their eggs. One by one they hatched.  
  
Out of Anne's popped a small digimon that spoke almost imeddiatly, "Hello, hello! Hm? Hm? Mokumon that's me yep yep!"  
  
From Eddy's came a small metal creature wit a jagged tail and a electronic, computer voice, "Greetings, I am Metal-Koromon."  
  
"Bota, Botamon" came a voice from Ricky's small black blob.  
  
"And I am Nyokimon" Lucy's digimon was black and similar to Botamon but instead of ears on it's head there were two small leaves.  
  
"Our own Digimon!" Lucy laughed as she swung Nyokimon around.  
  
A bright light appeared, covering them and one of Gennai's remotes appeared in each of their hands.  
  
"And those remote things." Anne said looking at hers.  
  
Mokumon hopped around looking at the device in Anne's hand, "Look, look everyone, it's the digivice, digivice!"  
  
"You must be our human partners." said Metal Koromon in his computer voice.  
  
"Partners?" Eddy turned around, stopping his work of taking his digivice apart.  
  
"Yes, we all have a partner because we are special Digimon" Pagumon said as if he suddenly remembered something he never knew.  
  
"Special?" Lucy said stumbling and dizzyly  
  
"You bet." Mokumon said never once stopping his hopping.  
  
"AMAZING!" Lucy squeeled as she began to spin again.  
  
"We did it, The Digital World is complete." Gennai smiled  
  
"HEY, I want a wish."  
  
"No, be careful Anne"  
  
"Relax Eddy, it's not like I'm gonna wish for a great evil nasty monster."  
  
The sky blackened and lightning struck.  
  
"Oops" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey my watch stopped" Gennai grumbled.  
  
"Anne just wished for a great evil and you're bothered about your watch." Ricky almost screamed  
  
"It fits with what I say in the future"  
  
"What?" they all turned to look at him.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
A large black shape blocked out the sun as it flew over head. Landing in the distance it was still vissable to the group. There was a massive explosion that knocked them all to the ground. They saw the creature slowly dissappear from view. Then they realised why.  
  
It was Ricky that said it first, "He broke off this bit of land we're on!"  
  
They looked as they slowly drifted out to sea.  
  
Then there was a rumble behind them.  
  
Anne buried her face in the ground, "What now?"  
  
Two small digimon flew out of a pile of rocks. It was actually hard to tell the difference between them and the rocks, they themselves were made of stone.  
  
"HEY! We're the Gotsumon brothers," They said in unison, "and we're gonna rock and roll you into the ground!"  
  
  
  
Anne: What do you know, our first day in our new world and we're attacked by talking rocks! Do our baby digimonm have the power to beat them? And what's with that giant monster thing? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what did you think, tell me! I need to know!  
  
(Unless of course you are bigcheesestilton in which case I don't want to know, he knows who he is.) 


	3. Rock and Roll

Millenium Moon I:The Blink of an Eye  
  
Okay so here I go, I am aware of the fact that I tend to rush things so I am taking this chapter slowly and planning rather than making it up as I go along.  
  
Chapter 3: Rock and Roll!  
  
Anne: So us five kids had started to figure this world out when this giant digimon turns our forest into an island and sends us out to sea. Then these two rock digimon attack us! We each have our own digimon now, but will our little baby monsters be able to defeat them?  
  
"What are they?" Ricky quvered hiding behind Gennai.  
  
Pagumon hopped in front of everyone ready to fight. "They're called Gotsumon, rock hard fighters but they haven't got a brain cell between them."  
  
This comment caused the Gotsumon to get really mad. They still spoke in unison, "No brains? We'll show you. Stone spin drill!" They spun around faster and faster till they were two blurs of grey side by side. They began to move towards the group.  
  
Pagumon turned to the other digimon, "Come on guys! We can beat them!"  
  
"And how do we do that?" came Botamon's voice.  
  
Nyokimon spoke next "yeh, we're only babies, we're not even as strong as you!"  
  
Pagumon was angry, "Don't you think I know that! We don't fight because we want to or have the power to, we fight because we must because we are destined to!"  
  
"Pagumon's right right!" Mokumon said jumping forwards to join Pagumon, "lets do it, yep yep!"  
  
The two small Digimon ran (or rather hopped) towards the two Gotsumon who were running towards them. As they met Pagumon used his ears to launch between them and with a spin he knocked them to the ground where Mokumon filled the air with smoke.  
  
Mokumon laughed, "He He! Even if I am a baby you can't beat what you can't see! Come on guys yep, yep!"  
  
They hesitated but then all the digimon dived at the pair of Gotsumon. There was a lot of confusion in the cloud of smoke but when it cleared, both sides were lying on the ground.  
  
Anne ran to Mokumon's side, "Nice try guys, you did it."  
  
The others walked over to their digimon and sat down next to them. Lucy started to cry,  
  
"Poor Nyokimon."  
  
Ricky looked around and suddenly looked worried, "Hey, Where have the Gotsumon gone?"  
  
"We're over here little boy." They said in unison.  
  
The group turned to see them standing on each others shoulders, "And this time we've got a new trick." They began to glow and they seemed to fuse together, "Gotsumon and Gotsumon digivolved together to...Monochromon!" Where the two were standing before there now stood a black and white dinosaur that looked a bit like a Tricerotops.  
  
Eddy was confused, "W-what happened? They're different now."  
  
MetalKoromon spoke with his strange computer voice, "They digivolved, it is when we digimon change to the next stage, they are at what we call the champion level, but I have never seen two digimon join together like this."  
  
Gennai picked Pagumon up, "Then that's exactly what you guys have got to do."  
  
"And how do they do that?" asked Anne.  
  
"This is our world remember? Come on guys DIGIVOLVE!" Gennai cried.  
  
The kid's digivices activated and beams of rainbow light dropped from the sky and surrounded the Digimon.  
  
"Botamon digivolved to...Koromon!"  
  
"Nyokimon digivolved to...Yokomon!"  
  
"Mokumon digivolved to...DemiMeramon!"  
  
"MetalKoromon digivolved to...Kapurimon!"  
  
"Pagumon digivolved to...Gizamon!"  
  
The four In-Training and one Rookie Digimon stood ready to face their opponent, who charged at them. Gizamon ran forward and jumpped, spinning into Monochromons face who yelled in pain. The others then ran in and took out a leg each causing the dinosaur digimon to fall to the ground. Everyone cheered till they saw Monochromon rise to his feet and began his charge once again.  
  
"EVERYBODY RUN!"Eddy yelled as he took off down a worn path through the forest, the others followed with Monochromon in pursuit. They soon came to a cliff face.  
  
"Shall we climb up?" Gennai said, trying to get his breath back.  
  
Lucy groaned, "You have got to be kidding."  
  
Anne grabbed a rock that was sticking out, "What choice do we have? Come on!"  
  
The others all started to climb, carrying their digimon.   
  
Gennai struggled to carry his partner, "Hey Gizamon, you gotta lose some weight."  
  
Gizamon half laughed, "Ha. It's all muscule."  
  
Gennai continued to struggle, "Sure it is"  
  
They got about half way up when Monochromon reached the wall. He circled around for a bit then wandered off back into the forest.  
  
Everyone cheered as they saw him leave, Lucy tried to strained her head to see where he went, hanging on to the rocks by one hand, "Where'd he go?" Suddenly he came charging back and slammed into the cliff making a few rocks come loose, including the one Lucy was holding onto and she fell.  
  
Eddy tried grab her as she passed him but only caught Yokomon, "NO! LUCY!" he cried.  
  
She was about to hit the ground when there was a flash of orange and Lucy wasn't lying on the floor where they thought she would, she was standing looking terrified. In front of Monochromon stood a tall, orange digimon that could have been mistaken for a human had he not had the head of a lion. Monochromon tried to ram him but he quickly drew a sword and blocked each of the other Digimon's attacks. He finally got the advantage and sent Monochromon flying into a tree, Monochromon tried to get up but the lion digimon held his arm out towards him.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" he yelled and a blast that looked like a lion flew from his fist and knocked Monochromon clear into the forest. He turned to the children and there digimon and with a single leap he gathered them in his arms and took them to the ground.  
  
The kids looked afraid but the digimon were in awe. Yokomon spoke,"There's no need to be afraid my friends, this is the great Leomon, Gaurdian of all things good and right, he helps all those in need."  
  
"That is correct," came Leomon's powerful voice, "but this is not the reason I am here, I have come to find the digidestened."  
  
Ricky was scared, "I-is that some sort of bad Digimon?"  
  
Koromon jumped from Ricky's arms to his head, "No no Ricky, he means you guys."  
  
They all relaxed a bit and Leomon said, "If the digidestined are here, then the time of the Reckoning will soon come, but where is the sixth?"  
  
Gennai looked confused, "Sixth?"  
  
Leomon sat and gestured for the others to, "Long ago there was legend that six children from another world would come to defeat an evil stronger than anything else, each of these children would have their own digimon partner and together they would save the world at the cost of their lives."  
  
Everyone was shocked Lucy burst into tears, "I don't want to die!"  
  
"You need not fear yet young one," Leomon reassured her, "The legends also say that before the evil can be faced, the twelve digital warriors must be found."  
  
Ricky looked up at Leomon, "And where are they?"  
  
"I do not know where all of them are," he replied, "but I am aware of the locations of two. One of them lives by a river to the south and the other...is right here."  
  
Anne was distracted from seeing to Demimeramon's wounds, "You're saying you are one of these twelve digimon?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Gennai stood up, "Then let's go find the others."  
  
"And why should we do that?" Anne asked the group.  
  
"what do you mean?" Gennai asked her back.  
  
"What I mean is," Anne replied,"why should we look for these guys when it's just gonna result in our deaths? And what proof do we have about any of this except for this one digimon's word.? AND there aren't six of us anyway."  
  
DemiMeramon jumped away from Anne, "I know that you are a digidestined I do do, yep yep, so I can be sure when I say that even if you don't want to, it is your duty to do so, it is, it is!"  
  
"My duty?"  
  
Kapurimon joined in, "He is right, and it goes for all of you, you have been chosen to save this world and you must do it if not this world, then for us, your friends."  
  
Anne scoffed, "for all of half an hour."  
  
The others turned and looked at her and she sat back down.  
  
Gennai walked in front of everyone, "The Digimon are right, if we have been chosen then we must do what we have to do even if it costs us our lives. We created this world, and it's our job to save it, so lets go find these 12 digimon okay? Leomon, lead the way!"  
  
Leomon headed off down the path and the others followed, Anne sat alone on a rock till she saw they were leaving without her, "HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" And she ran off after them.  
  
Eddy: Hurry up Anne, we can't wait forever. So we know why we're here now but can we find the other 11 of these 12 digimon and can we trust Leomon? Personally I'd like to see more of this digivolving process but I guess all this is to come, next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Phew, I never thought I'd get over that writers block, tell me what you think okay? 


End file.
